


Hands On

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [64]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully needs to relax after a long day. For the 2018 XF Porn Battle





	Hands On

Since I was young I’ve scarcely needed more than my hand to get off. I learned my body at a young age and never looked back. It’s a regular routine but I try to stay away from it when we are on the road.

Not that that stops Mulder. I am fairly certain that Mulder jacks off while we are on assignment. I’m also fairly sure he orders pay per view even though he knows there is only a door between us.

The thought turns me on.

My calendar tells me my period starts in 3 days but I didn’t need that to know. My body is desperate for contact. All day I’ve suffered as he stands so close to me I can feel his breath on my neck.

The light pressure of his hand on my back.

The touch of his fingers on my arm.

Oh god.

As soon as I’m done with my shower I’m ready. I shout a goodnight to Mulder and lock the door.

Most nights I’d need a book or magazine to get me all the way but I’m worked up enough from a full day of Mulder and a shower that I don’t need more than my imagination.

I make my usual arrangements.

One pillow to lay on, one to support my head.

Disrobing, literally, I uncap my own little bottle of lube and spread it on my index and middle finger.

And God I’m ready.

I straddle the pillow and let the pressure of it and my body hold my fingers tightly to me as I circle my clit.

I close my eyes and imagine that Mulder is on the other side of the door doing the same thing.

But on his television screen is a vision of me, doing exactly this.

He’s watching closely, cock in hand, face slack with pleasure, and I am already nearly undone.

I slow down so as not to cum too early, I want to enjoy this.

My clit slides between my fingers as I move them side to side. At the same time I move my hips against the pillow pretending, wishing, it was a man.

No, not just any man, Mulder, only Mulder.

As my fantasy progresses I suddenly step out of the television and stand before him. He buries his face between my legs after a moment of looking me up and down. I have to hold on to the bed to keep from falling.

I imagine that my slippery fingers are his tongue playing with my clit and that the pillow is his face.

And then, in my fiction, I am pulling him on to the bed. I take his cock in my mouth and get him fully ready for me. His fingers slide through my hair as I bob up and down.

Finally, I am lined up with him ready for him to slide in and UGHHUGHH YES.

There it is. I cum in a wash of colors.

And it’s all him. He’s what I think of the whole time.

Mulder.

____________________________________

I know what the locked door means and I wait for it. When she locks the door I know that she’s about to get off.

And oh God I wish I could watch it.

Her perfect body moving with the rhythms of arousal.

I imagine that she’s thinking of me when she cums.

But that’s just a fantasy.


End file.
